1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 4-substituted-2-(5-substituted-1H-indol-2-yl)phenol derivatives for controlling the proliferation and migration of kinase-overexpressed cells, methods for preparing the phenol derivatives, and pharmaceutical compositions for inhibiting cell proliferation and migration including the phenol derivatives.
2. Description of the Related Art
YANK is an abbreviation for yet another novel kinase and belongs to the AGC family of protein kinases. The group of AGC kinases includes 60 or more protein kinases in the human genome but the exact biological role of genes belonging to the YANK family has not been reported. Previous reports provide some genetic evidence for the association of YANK, a kind of serine/threonine kinase, with human diseases. The YANK1 gene located in chromosome 5q31-q33 was reported to be highly associated with inflammatory diseases. For example, the YANK1 gene was found as one of the YANK1 gene loci associated with Chinese lung cancer patients. In addition, YANK2 was reported to be involved in cancer metastasis and angiogenesis in oral squamous cell carcinoma. Furthermore, YANK3 plays an important role in breast cancer and was reported to be a potential marker for breast cancer.
On the other hand, AT13148 is a multi-AGC kinase inhibitor developed as an oral anticancer agent by Astex Pharmaceuticals and is now being clinically tested. This inhibitor is known to inhibit the phosphorylation of AKT and PKA substrates. However, there have been no reports on drugs or compounds with inhibitory activity against members of the YANK family.